DXD Shippuden
by Sevirel Reshi Dashi
Summary: Kuoh Gakuen, yang dulunya merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan, sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran. Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang pindah ke Kuoh Gakuen pada awal semester III, kelas XI semester I, yang awalnya ditatap kagum oleh para gadis sekarang ditatap dengan tatapan jijik dan kasihan. Bagaimana Naruto menyikapinya? Langsung saja baca!


**DXD Shippuden**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DXD ****©Ichie Ishibumi**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Fantasy, School Life, Slice of Comedy, Slice of Life, Slice of Romance, and Supranatural**

**Pair : Naruto Uzumaki X ...**

**Rate : M**

**Summary : Kuoh Gakuen, yang dulunya merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan, sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran. Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang pindah ke Kuoh Gakuen pada awal semester III, kelas XI semester I, yang awalnya ditatap kagum oleh para gadis sekarang ditatap dengan tatapan jijik dan kasihan. Bagaimana Naruto menyikapinya? Langsung saja baca!**

**Warning : OC dan OOC, itu dulu.**

**Chapter 1 : Kesan Pertama**

"Suasana yang seperti inilah yang selalu aku dambakan," ucap seorang pemuda dengan nada-nada seperti seorang puitis yang handal.

"Tak kau lihatlah di ujung sana? Bunga-bunga berkembang dan merekah indah!" lanjutnya yang masih berlagak seperti seorang puitis yang handal.

Jika saja yang melihat itu adalah para polisi, maka pastilah ia akan ditangkap. Bagaimana tidak, dia berbicara dengan nada dan gerakan yang menjijikkan. Untungnya, yah, bukan polisi yang melihat itu, melainkan para remaja berpakaian sekolah yang menatap jijik, takut, dan kasihan kepadanya. Tapi tetap saja itu menambah nilai negatif padanya dari para remaja yang ada disana, yang bukan hanya rambutnya yang kuning jabrik tetapi juga kumis kucing yang tercetak jelas di wajah sang pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, betapa bahagianya diriku ini menikmati dunia yang kau ciptakan ini, Kami-sama!" terdengar lagi suaranya yang cempreng tersebut. "Terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan kehidupan ini, sungguh ... terima kasih."

Prok Prok Prok

Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan disana, tetapi ada yang aneh dengan itu, lihat saja para remaja yang ada disana, bertepuk tangan seperti tidak berminat sama sekali dan wajah yang menunjukkan kejengkelan, rasa kasihan, serta jijik. Bagaimana begitu, yah itu karena jika mereka tidak bertepuk tangan, maka pemuda tersebut akan terus berpuisi dan itu cukup mengganggu mereka seperti sebelumnya yang terjadi di kelas saat pemuda tersebut baru menjadi murid baru disini, di Kuoh Gakuen.

.

**Flashback On**

.

Kehidupan yang menyenangkan adalah kehidupan yang diinginkan oleh siapapun termasuk para remaja yang senang akan kehidupan bersekolah mereka. Bercengkrama sesama teman, kencan dengan pacar, serta hal-hal lain yang bisa membuat mereka senang. Bagaimana mendapatkan kehidupan yang seperti itu? Yang harus dilakukan pertama kali adalah menunjukkan kesan pertama yang bagus dan menyenangkan. Lain halnya dengan pemuda yang baru pindah sekolah ini, bermata biru langit, bersurai kuning jabrik, berkulit tan cokelat, serta terdapat 3 pasang kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

"Yo, Hajimimashte, Watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap pemuda tersebut yang ternyata namanya adalah Naruto.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san, segeralah ke kursi yang kosong disana!" ucap sang wali kelas yang bermata sayu, bersurai putih keperakan melawan gravitasi, dan bermasker sampai ke leher a.k.a Kakashi Hatake.

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban dan gerakan dari Naruto dan itu membuat Kakashi heran, "Ada apa Uzumaki-san?"

.

.

.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, yang ada Naruto malah menunduk memejamkan mata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan ketika Kakashi ingin menanyakan hal yang sama lagi Naruto menarik nafas berat dan kemudian menghembuskannya.

Haaap

Haaah

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya tapi masih dalam keadaan menutup mata, "Oh, betapa beruntungnya aku, bersekolah disini, di Kuoh Gakuen, yang dulunya terkenal dengan sekolah khusus perempuan!"

Hah?

Seisi kelas cengo akan kelakuan yang Naruto perbuat tadi. Kakashi yang tersadar duluan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto tetapi dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang berteriak, "Tapi sekarang sudah menjadi sekolah campuran! Delapan berbanding dua! Aku sungguh prihatin dengan para perempuan yang ditatap mesum oleh para laki-laki mesum!"

Jleb Jleb Jleb

Beberapa remaja laki-laki yang ada disana merasa tertohok sekali mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut, terutama tiga orang remaja yang bertampang sangat aneh dan mesum yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan para remaja perempuan yang awalnya cengo tadi mulai kagum kepada Naruto.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang mendiamkan seluruh penghuni kelas itu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka tanpa menunggu Kakashi mengucap kata "Masuk", terlihatlah seseorang bersurai hitam bob mengkilat dengan alis yang tebal serta cengkram yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya, ialah seorang guru juga a.k.a Guy Maito.

"Ada apa, Guy?" tanya Kakashi ketika jarak mereka sudah berdekatan.

"Ini, tugas dari Kepala Sekolah. Kau baca-baca saja nanti dan sekara-," ucapan Guy terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Untungnya kau kirim aku kesini, untuk menjaga para perempuan yang cantik bagaikan bidadari ini, ya, bidadari dunia!"

Para remaja perempuan bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Naruto, yah walaupun wajah Naruto itu biasa-biasa saja tapi puisi yang ia ucapkan menyentuh hati kecil para remaja perempuan ini.

Sedangkan para remaja laki-laki mendecih pelan dan berkata, "Terkutuk lah kau lelaki yang pandai bicara."

"Oh, ka-," sebelum Naruto melanjutkan puisinya terdengar suara tepukan dari seseorang disana.

Plok Plok Plok

"Luar biasa, anak muda. Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali, aku kagum padamu!" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata ialah Guy.

"Murid baru kah, Kakashi? Siapa namanya?" lanjutnya bertanya kepada Kakashi.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," balas Kakashi.

"Nah, nak, semoga kau betah bersekolah disini!" ucap Guy sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dan nyengir memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

Naruto yang melihat Guy nyengir berkata, "Ha'i, Sensei!"

"Oh, Tuhan, terima kasih. Sungguh, terima kasih!" lanjut Naruto yang mulai melangkah ke arah tempat duduknya yang berada paling belakang dekat jendela.

Seluruh kelas kecuali para remaja perempuan, Guy, dan Naruto bersyukur kepada Guy, karena jika dia tidak bertepuk tangan maka Naruto tidak akan berhenti, kini mereka tau bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan Naruto jika ia sudah seperti itu.

Setelah Naruto duduk di kursinya, Guy pun melanjutkan apa yang akan ia lakukan tadi dan memberikan map biru kepada Kakashi seraya berkata, "Intinya kau ditugaskan Kepala Sekolah ke luar Sekolah untuk beberapa minggu dan aku menjadi wali kelas pengganti disini."

"Hah~ baiklah." Ucap Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak mau melakukan tugasnya, dasar pemalas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Sensei baru dapat tugas dan akan kembali beberapa Minggu lagi." Ucap Kakashi memberi tahu anak-anak muridnya. "Jadi Guy Sensei yang akan jadi wali kelas pengganti, jadi baik-baiklah disini dan belajarlah seperti biasanya," lanjutnya.

"Ha'i, Kakashi Sensei," ucap semua murid yang ada disana kecuali Naruto yang menatap ke luar jendela, ralat, bukan menatap, melainkan menengok ke luar jendela sambil menutup matanya, seperti menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui kaca jendela dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, setelah kepergian Kakashi Sensei yang aneh karena bermasker terus itu, ugh apa dia tidak kepanasan, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita!" ucap Guy sambil nyengir memperlihatkan gigi putihnya ketika Kakashi sudah di luar ruangan, akan tetapi langsung bersin dan semua murid kecuali Naruto yang masih setia menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi itu membatin, 'Kalian sama-sama aneh'.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

Setelah beberapa hari sejak Naruto bersekolah disini, ia terus melantunkan puisi, tidak perduli tempat dan waktu, ia terus melakukannya. Para remaja perempuan yang awalnya begitu mengaguminya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik dan kasihan.

Sedangkan para remaja laki-laki yang mesum mulai membenci Naruto. Tidak, tidak semuanya, melainkan hanya tiga orang yang bertampang sangat aneh dan mesum. Bagaimana tidak, saat mereka bertiga selalu mencoba mengintip pakaian dalam para remaja perempuan yang ada di klub Kendo, Naruto selalu saja mengacau seperti menutup lubang pengintaian hingga melapor kepada guru dan para remaja perempuan klub Kendo, dan itu membuat mereka bertiga mendapat masalah yang cukup banyak.

Skip

Atap Sekolah

Disinilah sekarang tokoh utama kita, Naruto, sedang berbaring dengan senyuman cerah, secerah langit yang sedang ia tatapi saat ini.

Syuuu Syuuu Syuuu

Suara angin berdesir melewati apapun yang ingin dilewatinya. Langit yang cerah tapi tidak terasa panas, entah mengapa bisa seperti itu. Perlahan-lahan mata yang sewarna langit saat ini pun menutup, seakan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto, langit pun mencoba menutup dirinya dengan awan-awan berwarna abu-abu yang mulai terlihat, menutup sepenuhnya langit yang berwarna biru itu.

Mendung dan terasa sejuk. Itulah yang dirasakan semua penghuni sekolah Kuoh Gakuen. Cuaca memperlihatkan bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada cahaya matahari, tidak ada rintik hujan yang turun, yang ada hanyalah langit yang tertutup oleh awan mendung.

Suasana yang seperti ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali dan baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua manusia yang ada disana tidak memperdulikannya, karena bagi mereka itu lebih baik daripada terkena sinar terik matahari yang begitu panas dan menyilaukan.

Tunggu! Manusia? Apakah ada makhluk lain yang berada disana? Ya, ada, mereka adalah para iblis. Iblis yang bentuk fisiknya sama dengan manusia, yang membedakan hanyalah stamina dan kekuatan para iblis lebih besar daripada manusia, akan tetapi dalam kasus tertentu manusia lebih kuat daripada iblis karena diberkati dengan Sacred Gear.

Apa itu Sacred Gear? Sacred Gear merupakan sebuah senjata yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk manusia, untuk membela diri dari para makhluk supranatural. Ada banyak makhluk supranatural selain iblis, yaitu malaikat, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, yokai, naga, dewa, dll. Di antara Sacred Gear, ada tiga belas Sacred Gear teratas, yang bahkan bisa membunuh Tuhan yang menciptakannya sekalipun. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan sesuatu yang bisa membunuhnya sendiri? Yah, hanya Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

Kini para iblis menatap langit yang tertutupi awan tersebut dengan intens dan mereka masih heran akan situasi yang sudah terjadi beberapa kali tersebut. Terutama keempat iblis yang berada di ruangan di bangunan seperti bangunan Eropa, mereka menatap dan berpikir keras bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Pasalnya hanya wilayah Kuoh Gakuen saja yang tertutupi awan tersebut, sungguh aneh pikir mereka berempat.

Tak lama setelah itu salah satu dari mereka yang bersurai hitam seleher, berwajah datar, dan juga berdada datar juga, serta berkacamata berkata, "Hah~ percuma saja kita memikirkan ini berkali-kali, tidak ada energi supranatural yang membuat hal ini bisa terjadi."

"Kau benar, Sona, aku juga tidak merasakan apapun. Ini seperti hal yang biasa terjadi yang dibuat oleh alam, tapi sungguh aneh, sebelum-sebelumnya setiap hari selalu cerah, tak ada hal yang seperti ini, yah, kecuali hujan tentunya." Ucap seorang remaja perempuan bersurai merah panjang sepinggang, bermata hijau hazel, berdada besar kepada remaja perempuan tadi a.k.a Sona.

"Sungguh aneh, apakah kita harus memberitahu kepada para Maou, Rias?" tanya Sona kepada remaja perempuan berambut merah tadi a.k.a Rias.

Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremory merupakan bangsawan iblis dari keluarga Sitri dan Gremory. Mereka berdua merupakan adik dari kedua Maou yang merupakan pemimpin dari Underworld, tempat para iblis tinggal bersama dua Maou lainnya. Mereka diberi amanah untuk menjaga wilayah Kuoh dari segala ancaman, terutama dari iblis liar. Dan dengan seizin Dewi dari agama Shinto, Izanami, mereka berdua mengawasi wilayah Kuoh dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Terserah kau saja, Sona, biasanya kan kau yang mengatur segalanya," jawab Rias dengan menatap Sona.

"Hah~ aku tidak akan memberitahukannya, biar saja berjalan seperti biasanya." Ucap Sona lelah dan kemudian melirik ke belakang, "Tsubaki, kita kembali ke kelas!"

"Ha'i Kaichou," jawab remaja perempuan a.k.a Tsubaki Shinra yang ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan Sona, yang membedakan hanyalah rupa wajah dan dada yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari Sona.

"Rias, Akeno, kami ke kelas duluan!" pamit Sona kepada Rias dan seorang remaja perempuan yang satu lagi, bersurai dark blue sepinggang dengan diikat dengan gaya ponytail, bermata senada dengan rambutnya, berdada tak kalah besarnya dari Rias.

"Ya, Sona/Kaichou." Jawab Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

Setelah kepergian Sona dan Tsubaki, Rias berbicara kepada Akeno, "Hah~ sudahlah, lebih baik kita beristirahat untuk nanti malam, Akeno!"

"Ha'i, Buchou," jawab Akeno.

Sona dan Tsubaki merupakan ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS Kuoh Gakuen. Para anggota OSIS semuanya adalah iblis dan merupakan peeragenya Sona. Iblis mempunyai sistem seperti catur untuk merekrut anggota menjadi bagian keluarganya. Bidak raja Sona ialah Sona sendiri dan bidak ratunya ialah Tsubaki, seperti itu juga Rias yang memegang bidak Raja dan Akeno memegang bidak Ratu.

Rias merupakan ketua ekstrakulikuler Occult Research Club (Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib), yang sebenarnya hanyalah penyamaran untuk tempat berkumpulnya ia dan para anggota peeragenya yang merupakan iblis juga, sekaligus rumah bagi Rias yang berada di rumah bergaya Eropa tadi.

Skip

Atap Sekolah

Seorang pemuda berbaring menghadap langit yang berawan, Naruto, ia masih dalam keadaan begitu hingga kemudian ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Terlihat dua bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit, sungguh menawan sekali. Dan tak lama kemudian langit yang tadinya berawan kini mulai menampakkan dirinya lagi. Langit berwarna biru cerah, menatap langit ini seakan menatap mata biru Naruto dan menatap mata biru Naruto seakan menatap langit ini, sungguh ... mengagumkan.

Teng Teng Teng

"Yosh, saatnya masuk kelas dan belajar lagi!" seru Naruto seraya menegakkan dirinya dan langsung bergegas menuju ke kelasnya.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note : **

**Sekali lagi baca AN sampai habis, ada yang diulang emang.**

Yo Yo Yo, ucapan selamat datang kembali saya ucapkan kepada saya sendiri, hehehe. Belum juga nyelesain 1 cerita, eh sudah buat cerita lain, hadeeeh, Author Macam Apa Ini! Maklum saya ada kerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan di Real Life, misalnya makan, minum, tidur, mandi, dan sholat, hehehe.

Yah, sebenarnya memang lagi sibuk saya sekarang ini dan juga saya terkena wabah seperti kebanyakan Author lain, yaitu Wabah Write Block! Saya Mengalami Kebuntuan Ide! Hadeeeh, jadi yah, saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update dan tidak ngasih kabar ke kalian yang tetap setia menunggu ceritaku.

Dan, wordnya udah kukecilkan, word yang kebesaran hanya berlaku di aplikasi FFN. Aku yang memang tidak tahu kalau itu mempengaruhi aplikasi, jadi aku baru buka dari aplikasi itu bacanya jadi pusing.

Aku ingin semuanya menikmati dalam membaca, jadi kupost ulang dengan word yang lebih kecil. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan ngereview. Soal review word kebesaran, terima kasih juga. Karena aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau baca di aplikasi itu wordnya tergantung dari si pembuat cerita.

Ng, mungkin itu saja untuk sekarang ini, saya akan terus menjalankan kedua karya saya ini walaupun agak lama. Oh iya, bila berkenan fav, foll, and review saya dan kedua cerita saya ya! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lain kali, bye.

**Sevirel, out.**


End file.
